


Царь

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: ДжейАр решил сделать сюрприз Йену.
Relationships: Ian Bohen/JR Bourne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини R-NC21





	Царь

**Author's Note:**

> Бобо – прозвище Йена, принятое среди его коллег.

Придерживая массивный брелок в виде мужского детородного органа, ДжейАр аккуратно вставил ключ в замок. Металлическая мошонка, выкрашенная в алый цвет, предательски звякнула.

– Чтоб тебя! – процедил он сквозь зубы.

Несколько лет назад Пози привез это «чудо» из Барселоны – он тогда чуть ли не всему касту подарил сувениры с членами. Что он там пытался таким образом компенсировать, ДжейАр даже думать не хотел. Прицепил брелок ради хохмы да так и оставил.

Старый дурак. Вот эта хохма тебя сейчас и выдаст.

Замерев у двери, ДжейАр прислушался к происходящему в квартире. Где-то что-то шумело, кто-то, кажется, пел – похоже, работал телевизор. Выдохнув, ДжейАр плавно повернул ключ, и дверь бесшумно открылась. Скользнув внутрь, он осторожно прикрыл ее за собой, снял обувь и развернулся – проверить, не застукал ли его Йен.

В темном коридоре никого не было. В гостиной стояла тишина, звук шел из ванной комнаты. Должно быть, Бобо принимал душ. Живое воображение мигом подкинуло соблазнительную картинку – упругие струи скользят по обнаженному телу. Довольно усмехнувшись, ДжейАр почти уже двинулся на звук, когда услышал голос.

Не телевизор. Это был Бобо, и, к сожалению, он не пел, а ласково уговаривал кого-то, чуть ли не мурлыкая, «подставить другой бочок». ДжейАр побледнел. Ключ выскользнул из руки, шлепнувшись на пол с жалобным бряцаньем. Он этого не услышал.

«Вот и сделал сюрприз», – пронеслось в голове. ДжейАр потер переносицу двумя пальцами, отчаянно надеясь оглохнуть, чтобы не слышать, как его Бобо бормочет нежности кому-то другому. С кем он и почему – сейчас все это было неважно. ДжейАр не хотел видеть, не хотел знать. Но ноги двигались независимо от разума.

– Смотри, какой ты красивый стал, – нежно проворковал Йен.

ДжейАр подумал, что сойдет с ума, если услышит хоть звук от того, второго. Он стремительно сократил расстояние, распахнул дверь и замер, одурело таращась.

Йен его не услышал, слава богу. Он не был раздет, впрочем, намокшая майка и шорты облепляли ничуть не хуже второй кожи, оставляя мало простора воображению. Вода попадала на него из открытой створки душевой кабинки, все немалое пространство которой занимало растение – любимый цветок Бобо, над которым он трясся, как над собственным чадом.

Он даже имя ему дал, вспомнил ДжейАр. То ли Базиль, то ли Бориль. И все те нежности, что ДжейАр слышал, адресовались чертову цветку.

«Молодец, докатился. Приревновал к растению», – ДжейАр едва подавил истерический смешок.

– Тебе нравится, да? – ласково мурлыкнул Йен, склоняясь к «зеленому монстру». Под весом воды его шорты сползли, обнажив соблазнительную ложбинку между ягодиц.

«Определенно да», – чуть не ляпнул ДжейАр, пожирая его жадным взглядом.

Йен же, по-прежнему не замечая вторжения, будто всерьез заигрывал с этим своим Базилем: тер мясистые листья большим и указательным пальцами, зарывался в них носом и блаженно улыбался. Выглядело это почти неприлично. Сексуально.

ДжейАр представил, как ожившие зеленые побеги проскальзывают под мокрую одежду Бобо, льнут к голым ногам, овивают твердеющую плоть. Картинка получилась весьма живописной.

Прикусив губу, он сжал свой вставший член сквозь джинсы.

– Может быть, уже разденешься? – обернувшись через плечо, ехидно заметил Йен.

– И давно ты…

– Скажем, шпионского проникновения у тебя не вышло, – ухмыльнулся Йен, стягивая сырую майку и бросая ее на залитый водой кафель.

– Да ладно, я был тих, как ниндзя, – шутливо хохотнул ДжейАр, споро расправляясь со штанами и бельем. Следом полетела футболка. Оставшись обнаженным, он шагнул к Йену. Прижался к поджарой заднице, все еще обтянутой мокрыми шортами, обнял поперек груди и счастливо выдохнул:

– Ты что-то говорил о проникновении?

– Эй! Сначала мы должны вынести Бориса из душа, – шлепая его по рукам, притворно сурово заметил Йен.

«Точно, Борис. Не Базиль», – мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу ДжейАр, крепче обнимая Йена.

– Ты стесняешься какого-то цветка? Дурацкое, кстати, имя.

– Царское. – Прекратив шуточное сопротивление, Йен откинул голову ему на плечо. – Я назвал его в честь Бориса Годунова, – любовно огладил он блестящий от влаги зеленый листок.

ДжейАр закатил глаза, показательно фыркнув. На самом деле эту привязанность Йена к растению он находил трогательной.

– Ладно уж, давай быстрее избавимся от царя и займемся чем-нибудь более плебейским, – фыркнул он, кусая Йена за ухо.

Далеко Бориса они не унесли. Бросили у дверей ванной комнаты. И ему пришлось стать свидетелем совсем не шпионского проникновения, сопровождаемого громкими стонами и влажными шлепками, перемежающимися нецензурной бранью и ласковыми словечками.

Хорошо, что цветы не могли краснеть…


End file.
